


Unholy Pairings

by deannatroiswife, staticfromac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fighting, First Time, Futanari, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masochism, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, The gem destabilizer is used as a vibrator!, Topping, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannatroiswife/pseuds/deannatroiswife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfromac/pseuds/staticfromac
Summary: Unholy situations and/or unholy pairings.Smutty one-shots of all your favourite characters ;)
Relationships: Garnet/Jasper (Steven Universe), Garnet/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	1. Harder than you (Jasper/Garnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the 'Stronger than you' song from Jailbreak.  
> Garnet proves that she's stronger than Jasper by topping her.  
> (Chapter by staticfromac)

"...Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are." Jasper hissed at the recently formed fusion. Garnet retorted with a dismissive chuckle, her wide hips swayed emphasising her curvaceous body as she approached the taller, intimidating gem.

"No, you haven't," Garnet growled looking up at the towering gem through her thick eyelashes, a devilish smile formed on her crimson face. "This is us- This is me. Whether you like it or not, we're gonna stay like this no matter what." Jasper activated the gem destabilizer in retaliation to Garnet's threat, Garnet activated her visor and prepared herself in a threatening stance. Without warning or hesitation, Jasper bolted towards the defenceless Gem to strike her with the destabilizer. Garnet had anticipated her move and nonchalantly dodged her attack, Jasper thrashed around repeatedly in a rage-induced attempt to hit the fusion but all attempts were futile. Garnet, still unarmed, began to attack the giant gem, landing a few hits on Jasper effortlessly, this only seemed to encourage Jasper's aggression. She swiped the destabilizer in Garnet's direction yet Garnet swiftly ducked and kicked the destabilizer into the air- disarming the orange gem.

Garnet caught the destabilizer in her right hand, "Not much without your fancy tool, are you?" she dissed, Jasper gave her a dirty look in response before charging in Garnet's direction. Garnet activated her gauntlets to suppress Jasper's attack, blocking her body with her free hand, Jasper had pushed Garnet from the centre of the room to the walls- yet Garnet wasn't harmed at all. Garnet quickly punched Jasper and pressed her onto the wall. She shocked Jasper with the destabilizer lightly, sending her into a briefly stunned state. Garnet altered the settings of the destabilizer so that the charge was decreased, ensuring that Jasper wouldn't be poofed. "How about you fight me without a weapon? Or are you not gem enough." Garnet challenged the restrained Gem, Jasper didn't respond, she simply struggled under Garnet's firm grip. "Fine, have it your way." She responded, toying with the settings again before moving the destabilizer towards Jasper's toned thighs.

Garnet tore Jasper's clothes off using the spiked tips of the gem destabilizer, the weakened charge let out a low-frequency hum. Jasper winced at the unexpected sensation between her thighs, she expected to fight Garnet- but not like this. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I know which one I would prefer." Little did Jasper know, she didn't really have a choice; it would be the hard way either way- just in different contexts. Jasper continued to struggle and Garnet understood she wasn't willing to comply. She moved the destabilizer closer towards her exposed body, the sensation got more intense for the vulnerable Jasper. At first, she tried to control her urges yet with only a few more minutes under the destabilizer her body quickly betrayed her. Jasper let out soft, raspy moans as pressure was applied causing Garnet to smirk at how quickly the tough-looking Gem had given up.

Garnet pulled the orange gem from the wall and pushed her onto the floor. She straddled the Jasper so that her thick ass was in perfect view, she bent over to face her vulnerable pussy and continued to pleasure the taller gem. She deactivated her gauntlet to reveal her slender, dainty fingers. She didn't hesitate to enter the bigger gem with multiple fingers causing Jasper to let out a gasp in response to the sudden sensation. Garnet was simultaneously finger fucking and vibrating Jasper's clit, the pleasure was intense for poor Jasper. Garnet placed the end of the destabilizer between her thighs so that the tip was balancing on Jasper's clit, she made use of her now free hand by rubbing Jasper's clit in circular motions with slight pressure. Jasper wasn't holding back her moans anymore, she had never experienced anything like this before; was this what made fusions so special? No one had ever made her feel this way before and she didn't know anyone who looked like Garnet. Her thighs were trembling uncontrollably as Garnet continued to toy with her, her pussy was completely drenched from the foreplay; she knew wanted this fusion badly. Jasper grabbed the smaller Gem by her pillowy cheeks and lifted her so that she could rip the clothing between her thighs exposing her pussy, forcing Garnet to sit on her face. Garnet continued to finger Jasper, readjusting the position of the destabilizer to between her boobs so that it didn't fall to the floor. The feeling of Jasper digging her nails into her outer thighs and licking her thick pussy encouraged her to increase the speed, she pushed another finger into the larger gem resulting in a muffled groan.

Jasper continued to fuck Garnet's pussy with her tongue as hard as she could out of desperation to please her, suffocating under her voluptuous ass. Her veins bulged out from her muscular forearms as she clawed at Garnets thick thighs, pushing her harder onto her face. "Just like that, slut." Garnet purred. Jasper's pussy was heating up under the smaller gems hands, she was close to cumming. Garnet continued to toy with her, the combination of her fingers teasing Jasper's pussy and both the pressure of Garnet's fingers and the destabilizer on her clit, it was too much for poor Jasper. Her pussy began to tense around Garnet's fingers as she got closer and closer before squirting all over Garnet's hands, her clit convulsing and thighs trembling at the sheer intensity of the sensation. Garnet plucked Jasper's large hands from her thighs and positioned herself so that she was sat next to Jasper. She moved her drenched fingers to Jasper's mouth, forcing her to taste herself. Garnet smirked at Jasper "Not bad for a fusion, hmm?"

Jasper gripped Garnet's thigh "Let me make you cum." She pleaded, still desperate for more.

"We only make each other cum in this form. Plus, we doubt you could do it anyway." Garnet dismissed Jasper, the woman form Garnet had taken was strictly off-limits for other gems as it was special to Ruby and Sapphire for personal reasons; they felt it was more intimate for them as they had spent their first times together in this form. Jasper felt hurt by the rejection from the fusion she had just started to somewhat understand and even admire. She also felt humiliated that Garnet didn't think that she could finish her. She was one of the best Jasper's, there was nothing she couldn't conquer- how could a fusion tell her what she could and couldn't do anyway; they were just weak gems Jasper reminded herself. Garnet picked herself up and headed towards the halls to reunite with the crystal gems. But Jasper was having none of it.

Enraged, Jasper activated her helmet and charged up in preparation to slam Garnet into the ground and poof her. She caught Garnet off guard and slammed into the smaller fusion, destroying the floor beneath them and smashing Garnet into the ground, the angled helmet causing Garnet to poof immediately from the collision at the basement level of the ship. Jasper grinned, satisfied with her finishing blow. The ship had started to rumble and shake, Jasper knew she had to get to the control panel room to stop the ship from crashing. She looked up at the holes in the roof above her and pounced onto the damaged ceiling, she used her upper body strength to pull herself up, her upper-back flexing as she did so. 

"Guess you want to do things the hard way." Garnet shouted at the distracted gem, Sapphire and Ruby had reformed but their form had changed; Garnet was no longer wearing clothes and she no longer had a pussy either. Garnet left no time to swiftly approach Jasper, she ran at full speed before springing up into the air to pull the orange jasper down from the platform above her. She had done so successfully as the defeated jasper fell to the ground, hitting her head a little too hard. Her eyes flickered open and she was in a confused state, she tried to collect herself by looking at her surroundings before realising a blatantly obvious towering gem standing over her. Garnet looked down at her prey with nothing but a confident smile, she then removed her visors so Jasper could capture the remorseless look in their eyes. "We didn't say you couldn't make us cum in this form." Jasper's eyes widened at the sudden realisation, she had suddenly become the smaller gem- Garnet's massive dick hung proudly just above Jasper's face. Jasper felt confused about the fusion again, she had a desperate desire for the fusion and didn't know why, but, she also had a fueled hatred for everything fusions stood for. Maybe this was Jasper's chance to somewhat understand?

The jasper grumbled through her gritted teeth "Fine." furious with herself that she had so easily accepted defeat in exchange for her piqued curiosity- she really wanted to understand the fusion, or at least try. Garnet, on the other hand, was just excited to get revenge on the Jasper for even questioning her existence and for hurting her friends. Garnet swayed as she placed herself in between Jasper's toned legs. She kneeled accentuating her gorgeously thick thighs and hourglass figure, she gracefully used both her hands to part the jasper's thighs. Jasper looked up at her with a bitter snarl, visibly mad at herself yet willingly complying to Garnet's desires. Garnet tapped her massive dick on Jasper's opening to lubricate herself before carelessly slamming her entire dick into Jasper without warning. Jasper groaned in response at the unexpected, sudden entrance. Garnet purred as she began increasing the tempo, grinding into the muscular gem, with each thrust her big boobs jiggled softly. "Mmm~" Garnet purred as she steadily pressed herself into the gem. Jasper was now shamelessly moaning; fully embracing the sensations the fusion made her feel, it was crazy to Jasper that the weaker gems had overpowered her by fusing- usually she'd be the one in control. She started to wonder to herself how powerful she'd be if she had fused with another gem like Sapphire and Ruby.

They lifted Jasper's muscular legs so that her ankles rested on their shoulders. Now able to penetrate her deeper, Garnet hit Jasper with harder strokes, pulling Jasper towards her by her ass as she thrust into her. Garnet wasn't holding back at this point, she was slamming into the weaker gem powered by Ruby's anger towards Jasper for questioning them, Sapphire obviously helped Garnet maintain composure so that Jasper wouldn't be hurt too badly. Garnet gripped onto Jasper's firm ass, surely leaving scratch marks on the citrus coloured gem.

"You're strong aren't you?" Garnet praised Jasper for taking it so well while she roughly fucked her "That doesn't surprise me, considering who you are." Jasper panted trying to respond, exhausted and slightly overstimulated from the constant pounding. "There'd be a different outcome if you weren't fused, you know that's the only reason I'm not on top right now." Jasper snarled at the dominant gems. Garnet balanced Jasper's ass with her right hand and used her now free hand to slap her face. Jasper sharply inhaled through her teeth at the sudden contact and felt her warm cheek then softly smiled. Fueled by endurance she grabbed Garnet by the shoulders and rolled them over so that Garnet was now on the bottom. Garnet realised Jasper actually enjoyed pain, very typical of a jasper she thought to herself. Still, not willing to let Jasper take control, Garnet used both her hands to grab her by her hips and force Jasper up and down on her massive dick. Garnet stretched Jasper's ass as she bounced on her dick, slapping her ass to encourage her more seeing as Jasper apparently liked pain.

Garnet felt herself getting closer to finishing, she assumed Jasper would finish before her but the idea of dominating the taller gem seemed tot turn her on immensely. "If you keep going like that I'm gonna cum." Garnet muttered shamelessly. Jasper was encouraged by the opportunity to prove Garnet wrong and confidently blurted "Easy. Even as a fusion you're no challenge to beat. Typical." Ruby didn't like that. Garnet furrowed her brow at the response, now she really wanted to wreck the bitch with no remorse. Garnet aggressively threw Jasper to the floor so that she was on all fours, she decided to take Jasper doggy-style. Garnet was going to be kind enough to let Jasper cum too but seeing as the orange gem became too confident, she decided that she needed to learn her lesson. Garnet placed the tip of her dick at the entrance of Jasper's ass, she'd probably enjoy this since she actually seemed to like pain- either way, Garnet was no longer concerned about Jasper's pleasure. 

Jasper was taken aback by the sudden change in position and the uncomfortable feeling of Garnet's giant fusion dick approaching her ass. Shit Jasper thought, she didn't intend to anger the gem but there was nothing she could really do now. "I think you should learn your place, bitch." Garnet taunted before using her dick, lubricated by Jasper's soaking pussy to smoothly enter Jasper from behind. "Mmm~ You're a tight fit, I'll give you that." Ruby growled then slapped Jasper's ass. She gathered Jasper's coarse, pale hair then pulled it back; arching Jasper's defined, muscular back. Sapphire was turned on by Garnet taking control of the large gem and Ruby was just fueled by conquering the bratty jasper. With each thrust into Jasper's ass, they pulled her hair causing her to bounce into Garnet with a similar force. The feeling was extremely overwhelming for Jasper, she had never experienced anything like this before. Fusions were certainly something else she thought, definitely powerful she added. It felt painful at the start for little Jasper, yet with every slam, she started to get used to the feeling of the fusion slamming into her and even started to enjoy it. 

Garnet was still close from earlier and started relentlessly pounding into Jasper with fast and hard strokes. She slapped her ass to watch it jiggle and spread it to enjoy the view of the defeated gem at her mercy. Jasper couldn't contain her moans as she was dominated by the smaller gem. She felt Garnet's dick convulse in her ass and heat up as she got closer and closer to cumming. Garnet gave one final hard thrust into Jasper's ass before cumming into her. Jasper felt the smaller gem fill her up as she had successfully taken her anal virginity. She pulled out while cumming and managed to shoot on the orange gem's ass. She looked down at the leaking vulnerable gem extremely pleased with themselves and suddenly realised- the ship was still going down. Jasper tried to mutter something as she heard the crimson gems footsteps as she began to approach and climb towards the control panel of the ship but was far too weak at this point. At least she had a better understanding of the powerful fusion- she desperately wanted to be one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shameless smut! I've never actually done wlw stuff before so this was really exciting. I think I could've done a better job at balancing the overall tone because this was intended to be more ridiculous than serious but oh well I enjoyed writing it regardless.  
> We wanted to write some one-shots with some unlikely pairings and common pairings in unlikely situations. We plan to write together for some chapters in the future! 
> 
> Check out deannatroiswife for more wholesome SU content! Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Percy and Pierre(Peridot/Garnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wants to understand Garnet, and Garnet has something in mind that will help.

Peridot slipped out of Garnet’s grip. She stepped frantically in an attempt to right herself, creating a sequence of clunking sounds from the empty paint cans on her feet. Once she was still, she threw her hands out to stay stable as she wobbled.  
“I can’t do it.” She said anxiously, wringing her hands together.  
“That’s fine!” Garnet laughed. “Peridot, I’m proud of you” She said genuinely.  
“Why?!” Peridot shrieked.  
“Because you made an effort to understand me.” Garnet explained softly.  
“But I still don’t understand!” She shouted in frustration. “Why are you fused all the time?!”  
“I’m a Percy and Pierre.” Garnet replied slowly.  
“OOOH.” Peridot’s eyes lit up as it finally clicked. She slapped her fist into her open hand.  
Garnet smiled. 

“There you go.”  
“I’ve never seen fusion being done for non-practical reasons,” Peridot said, rubbing her chin, “And certainly not for the purpose of… Ingratiation.”  
“It’s more than that.” Garnet said gently. “We don’t want to be apart.”  
Peridot sighed.  
“And homeworld would not allow that.” She grumbled.  
Garnet nodded.  
“I makes me wish that… I would have been able to experience something like that.” She said quietly. “Just for research purposes!” She added in a flustered tone.  
“Of course.” Garnet replied, a grin creeping up her face. “Well, there’s always time.”  
Peridot scoffed.  
“An era 2 Peridot? What could I possibly offer into a partnership?” She muttered, kicking the paint cans off her feet. She plonked herself onto the grass.  
“It’s not always about strategy and calculated advantages, Peridot.” Garnet said as she sat down next to her. “It’s about connection and love”.  
Peridot grimaced. 

“That’s a human practice, us gems weren’t designed to love anything. Other than maybe our assigned posts.” She added.  
“How do you know that?” Garnet asked simply.  
Peridot’s face scrunched as she fumbled around looking for her next point. She grunted.  
“I guess I don’t.” She muttered.  
“I understand that you don’t want to fuse, but maybe I could show you something else.”  
Peridot looked up at her.  
“I… guess.” She replied slowly.  
“Get ready.” Garnet chuckled. 

In a flash of white light, Garnet’s clothes phased off. Peridot squealed and threw her hands over her face, a deep blush forming.  
“It’s okay.” Garnet said softly.  
Slowly, Peridot moved her hands down, and Garnet’s body was gradually unfurled before her. Although her tight bodysuit didn’t do much to conceal her voluptuous figure, it was even more striking when it was bare. Her crimson skin seemed to glow in the low light, and her three eyes were locked on Peridot.  
“W-wow.” Peridot stammered. “I had not yet seen you without the outer layer of your form.”  
“It’s not something I do often.” Garnet chuckled. She noticed Peridot’s eyes hovering over her chest.  
“You can touch them if you want to.”  
Peridot’s eyes widened.  
“I- But-“ She stuttered. “Is that not inappropriate? We are team-mates on this project!”  
“We can shut this down if you’re not into it.”  
“No!” Peridot replied a little too quickly. Garnet failed to hide her smile. “I… Said that I would try to understand you better. I intend to follow through with that.”  
“Oh yes of course.”  
Peridot took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching forward with shaking hands. 

After a second of waving her arms, they found what they were looking for. She touched down on soft flesh. Her blush deepened as she felt around, and she prised her eyes open.  
“See, it’s not so bad.” Garnet said in a soothing tone.  
“I don’t understand the purpose of this.” Peridot grumbled as she continued to massage Garnet’s breasts.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
Peridot huffed in response, so Garnet continued to pry.  
“Are you sure you don’t feel something?”  
“No…” Peridot replied honestly, her face now a deep shade of green.  
Garnet put her finger under Peridot’s chin.  
“Don’t be shy.” She purred. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”  
“I-I know.” Peridot sighed. “I’ve just never done this before.”  
“Well you can start by taking all of this off.” Garnet chuckled, pulling at Peridots shirt.  
Peridot bit her lip.  
“I’m embarrassed.” She said quietly.  
“There’s no need to be.” Garnet said in her soothing voice as she ran her hands down her own body. Peridot’s eyes widened.  
“You’re right.” She said quickly. 

She took a deep breath and stood up, taking a few steps back. Garnet opened her mouth to ask what she was doing when Peridot stuck a pose, her clothes flashing off. Garnet held back a laugh while simultaneously sitting in awe of the gem in front of her. Peridot didn’t have Garnet’s curves, but she had a small waist and was perfectly proportioned for her size. Even though this was Garnet’s idea, she didn’t anticipate how attractive Peridot would be without her uniform.  
“Not bad.” Garnet said with a grin.  
Peridot scratched the back of her head and smiled.  
“I mean, look at you.” She laughed nervously. “You’re… Beyond optimal.”  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Garnet chuckled. “Come back over here.”  
Peridot grinned mischievously as she scurried back over to Garnet. Once she sat back down, Garnet ran her hand along Peridot’s shoulder. The feeling of Garnet’s gem on her skin made Peridot shudder. She moved in closer, mirroring Garnet’s actions. Once she reached Garnets shoulder, she didn’t stop, returning her hands once again to Garnet’s chest. 

“I’ve never understood the purpose of…” Peridot began in a curious tone. “This.” She finished, pinching Garnet’s nipple.  
Garnet inhaled sharply, only just loud enough for Peridot to pick up on.  
“Let me show you.” She said, regaining her cool.  
Peridot allowed Garnet to take the lead as she pushed her back onto the grass. Once she was on her back, Garnet began massaging her modest breasts. Peridot opened her mouth to ask why this was relevant, but before she could speak Garnet brushed her fingers over her nipples. Instead of words, a low raspy breath came out. Garnet grinned, repeating the action over and over. Peridot’s toes curled into the grass.  
“Do you see now?” Garnet asked.  
“Are they for some kind of torture?” She asked through gritted teeth.  
“Depends on your point of view.” Garnet chuckled.  
She took pity on Peridot and decided to take things to the next stage. Peridot watched in confusion as Garnet lowered her head, taking a nipple in her mouth. Confusion melted into pleasure as Garnet sucked and nibbled. Peridot scrunched her fingers into Garnet’s hair an squeezed her eyes shut.  
“I didn’t realise they were for… Pleasure.” Peridot moaned.  
Garnet brought her head back up.  
“Now you’re getting it!” She said before moving over to the other nipple.  
Peridot bit her lip as Garnet continued. She let out a little whimper as she pulled away a second time. 

“Aren’t we eager.” Garnet observed.  
“I’ve never felt like this before.” Peridot beathed.  
“We’ve barely got started.” Garnet said with a grin. “You sure you’re okay with all of this?”  
Peridot nodded her head rapidly.  
“Okay okay.” Garnet laughed. “But let’s go inside for this next part.”  
Garnet stood up and, with no extra effort, scooped Peridot up with her. Peridot’s breath was still fast as they entered the barn. Garnet tossed her onto a pile of hay.  
“I can’t believe that this is happening.” Peridot said honestly as Garnet began rubbing on her thighs.  
“I can’t say that this is the path I thought we would take when we found you, but we’re here now.”  
Peridot allowed Garnet to put her legs over Garnet’s shoulders.  
“If nipples confused you, this is going to be a real head-scratcher.” Garnet chuckled suggestively.  
“I’m ready.” Peridot gulped.  
She felt Garnet’s breath between her legs.  
“You’re so wet.” Garnet observed, rubbing Peridot’s pussy with two fingers. Peridot’s breath hitched.  
“Is that… Bad?”  
“Not at all.” Garnet chuckled. “It mean’s that you’re enjoying it.”  
‘She’s not wrong’. Peridot thought to herself. 

Garnet began rubbing Peridot’s clit with one finger. Peridot flinched back slightly, alarmed by the intensity of the feeling.  
“I-I didn’t realise that there was a part of our form that was so… Sensitive.” She stammered.  
“You’ve been missing out”  
Garnet hooked her hand behind peridots knees and brought her legs up slightly, moving her face towards her crotch. She dragged her tongue slowly up Peridot’s pussy. Peridot squirmed as Garnet’s rough tongue rubbed her clit.  
“Oh my.” She said breathily.  
Garnet smiled and continued licking. Peridot brought her hands up to her face, grabbing fistfuls of her own hair. Garnet knew that Peridot wouldn’t last long, so she moved her tongue slowly and deliberately, leaving long gaps between each stroke. Every so often she would move her attention away from Peridot’s centre, instead gently nibbling her inner thy. 

Peridot wanted to speak out and verbalise how taken aback she was by this brand new sensation, but she couldn’t find the words. Each lick brought her higher and higher.  
‘Will it just keep getting stronger each time?’ She thought frantically to herself.  
Just as that thought hit her, Garnet sucked her clit into her mouth. A wave of a completely overwhelming and unfamiliar feeling washed over her. It started in her core and spread to her toes and the top of her head, forcing her to let out a strangled squeal. Eventually the feeling began to dull, and Garnet withdrew. She gave Peridot a few seconds to recover.  
“How was that?” She asked with a smirk.  
Peridot propped herself up on two elbows.  
“More like WHAT was that?” She asked, still breathing heavily.  
“An orgasm.” Garnet replied simply.  
Peridot remained silent for a moment while she digested the new word.  
“I see. Does that only happen when you’re…”  
“Yes. I mean, you can do it to yourself too, you don’t have to rely on someone else to do it.”  
Peridot looked back with a deeply furrowed brow.  
“But one thing at a time.” Garnet laughed. 

“That was amazing.” Peridot said in a thoughtful tone. “I understand why it is advantageous to have a significant other to do that with.”  
“It’s not all about sex. It’s about companionship as well.”  
“I see. A balance.”  
“Exactly.” Garnet said with a hint of pride.  
“And I suppose I could extrapolate to find there must be an element of fairness, so it’s not one sided.”  
Garnet simply watched the epiphany unfold.  
“So what I’m saying is…” Peridot got up onto her knees and squeezed Garnet’s still-exposed breasts. “It’s your turn.”  
There was nothing that Garnet could have done to hide the deep blush on her cheeks and she quiet grunt that slipped out, nor would she have wanted to even if that wasn’t the case. 

Peridot continued to squeeze with on hand, moving the other down to Garnet’s crotch. She felt around blindly as she teased Garnet’s nipple.  
“Hmm.” Peridot hummed.  
She pushed Garnet back onto the hay and pushed her legs apart. She studied Garnet closely, trying to connect dots of what Garnet was doing to her earlier and where those parts were. Garnet reached down.  
“Do you want-” She began to ask.  
“No.” Peridot cut her off. “You didn’t ask me what to do before. I should do this myself.”  
“It’s okay to learn from your partner and ask them what they like.”  
“Okay...” Peridot said slowly. She narrowed some things down in her head as her hand hovered over Garnet. She pressed her finger down on Garnet’s clit.  
“Do you like that?” She asked.  
“Err...” Garnet began. Peridot began rubbing it. “Yeah. You’re a fast learner.”  
“That’s an important part of being a peridot. It was easy, I just simply narrowed it down to-”  
“You going on about it isn’t helping.” Garnet stated.  
“R-right, okay.” 

She continued to trace circles on Garnet's clit as she explored further.  
“What is...?” Peridot began to ask as she poked Garnet’s vagina. ”Oh!” She exclaimed as her finger continued to move forward, probing further inside Garnet.  
“There’s pleasure to be found in there too.” Garnet breathed.  
“How so?” Peridot asked as she wiggled her finger around inside, still maintaining a solid rhythm on her clit.  
“Slow down.” Garnet instructed, ”And do this.” She held up a curved pair on fingers to demonstrate, gesticulating what she wanted Peridot to do.  
Peridot watched intently; her brow furrowed as she processed the information.  
“Okay.” She said in a determined tone as she got back to work.  
Garnet cracked a small smile at how impressed she was with Peridot’s ability to multitask, but she refrained from sharing it lest she break Peridot’s stride or trigger a speech about her role on homeworld. 

“That’s good." She hummed.  
A blush spread across Peridot’s face. She marvelled at the fact that such simple hand movements could elicit such an intense response. Her mind was cast back to just minutes earlier when the roles were reversed, which made her feel almost embarrassed, but made her heart raced faster nonetheless.  
“The longer these things last, the better they are – usually." Garnet explained, her voice breathy.  
“Don’t worry,” Peridot assured, “I can keep going for a long time.”  
“What I mean is,” Garnet replied more quietly, ”Slow down.”  
Peridot couldn't understand how that was advantageous, but she complied nonetheless.  
“And don't be afraid to mix it up.”  
Now that was something Peridot definitely couldn’t wrap her head around. Integrating creativity and spontaneity into work was something that she was not familiar or wildly comfortable with. Even so, her desire to see this through and do it well inspired her to try. She drew her hand away from Garnet‘s clit, instead leaning over and manipulating her breasts. She pinched her nipple, squeezing just long enough to get the tiniest reaction before she moved on. Next, she massaged the other breast, gently kneading along to the rhythm of her other hand. As she worked, an idea struck her.  
“Aha!" She exclaimed. She readjusted her hand to free up the thumb and used it to work Garnet’s clit. 

“Good thinking.” Garnet praised in response, her voice a lot more strained than before.  
Peridot grinned. She loved the encouragement, and from Garnet’s tone she suspected that she was close to experiencing what Peridot had before. She let her instinct take over, increasing her speed and pressure. Garnet’s breathing deepened, and Peridot reached over and squeezed her nipple once more as she let out a strangled moan. Peridot was unsure whether she was supposed to carry on or not, but Garnet was still making noises, so she decided to keep it up. After a few more seconds, her breathing quietened, so Peridot backed off.  
“Was that... Adequate?" Peridot asked quickly.  
“What do you think?“ Garnet panted in response.  
Peridot paused.  
“Yes.”  
Garnet gave a shaky thumbs up.  
“Now let’s get back before Pearl gets suspicious.”  
Peridot couldn't keep the grin off her face as they phased their clothes back on and headed out. She had a feeling that this would not be the only encounter of this nature that they would share.


End file.
